warhammer40kfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario Blog:Aresius King/Extracto de Tallarn: Executioner, por John French
thumb|350px|Portada de la novela.The remakers of Tallarn arrived like driftwood carried on a breaking wave. A thousand ships tumbling into space from nowhere: first one, spinning end over end, then a second and then hundreds. They rolled in the starlight, ectoplasm melting from their black iron hulls. All were warships of the IV Legion, the Iron Warriors. They were not graceful galleons of war, but slab-hulled world breakers, armoured in pitted plates, their flanks and spines nests for guns and launch bays. The ''Iron Blood arrived last, thrusters firing down the length of its hull as soon as it tasted real space. The great ship shook as it forced itself into a controlled arc of flight, its superstructure shuddering, engine vents glowing white with heat. It ploughed a path through its scattered fleet. Some of the smaller ships managed to regain enough control to move out of its path, but not all could escape.'' The ''Purity of Fire spiralled into the Iron Blood’s path. The great battle-barge’s prow hit the torpedo destroyer like a hammer, and the smaller ship burst into ragged chunks, its plasma reactor rupturing in a sphere of blue-hot matter. The Iron Blood broke through the wreckage, its armour glowing briefly under the fire’s touch. It slid to stillness and lay in the darkness, its engines dimming like the eyes of a tired man. Slowly the scattered ships formed around the Iron Blood.'' Signals began to crawl amongst the ships, orders and demands for data beginning to flow. Order returned to the fleet. Sensors rolled across the void, searching, judging. In the star-pricked sphere of space one star burned brighter than all the rest. At this range the naked eye saw it as a small glowing coin. Around that star its planets waited, unknowing of their future, sleeping peacefully in the cold wrapping of space. Slowly, like a great beast rising rom sleep, the fleet turned its prows towards the star and a thousand ships went to murder a civilisation. ---- Los reformadores de Tallarn llegaron como troncos a la deriva sobre una ola. Un millar de naves dando tumbos en el espacio salidas de la nada: primero una, dando vueltas de campana, después otra y después cientos. Zozobraron a la luz de las estrellas, chorreando ectoplasma desde sus cascos de hierro negro. Todas eran naves de guerra de la IV Legión, los Guerreros de Hierro. No eran agraciados galeones de batalla, sino chapados rompedores de mundos, blindados con placas agujereadas, cuyos flancos y espinazos servían de nidos para cañones y muelles de lanzamiento. La Sangre de Hierro llegó la última, con los propulsores encendidos a lo largo de su casco tan pronto como probó el Espacio Real. La gran nave se sacudió al obligarse a tomar un arco de vuelo controlado, con su superestructura estremeciéndose y sus toberas brillando de color blanco por el calor. Se abrió camino a través de su dispersa flota. Algunas de las naves más pequeñas lograron recuperar el control suficiente para apartarse de su camino, pero no todas pudieron escapar. El Pureza del Fuego cayó en espiral dentro del rumbo de la Sangre de Hierro. La proa de la gran Barcaza de Batalla golpeó al destructor de torpedos como un martillo, y la nave menor estalló en pedazos desgarrados, mientras su reactor de plasma reventaba en una esfera azul de materia ardiente. La Sangre de Hierro atravesó los restos, y su blindaje brilló brevemente bajo el toque del fuego. Se deslizó hasta detenerse y yació en la oscuridad, mientras sus motores se apagaban como los ojos de un hombre cansado. Lentamente las dispersas naves formaron en torno a la Sangre de Hierro. Las señales empezaron a restablecerse lentamente entre las naves, y las órdenes y exigencias de datos empezaron a fluir. El orden regresó a la flota. Los sensores rastrearon el vacío, buscando, juzgando. En la esfera salpicada de estrellas del espacio un astro brillaba más que todos los demás. A esta distancia el ojo humano lo veía como una pequeña moneda brillante. Alrededor de esa estrella sus planetas esperaban, desconocedores de su futuro, durmiendo pacíficamente en el frío envoltorio del espacio. Lentamente, como una gran bestia despertando de su letargo, la flota puso rumbo hacia la estrella, y un millar de naves partieron a asesinar a una civilización. Fuentes * Tallarn: Executioner - An exclusive extract. Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Serie de la Herejía de Horus